Data analysis is an integral part of modern services provided by software. Analysis services span a vast array of information mining and mapping. Analysis systems receive content from variety of resources including business and social networking systems. User information is also gathered and collected from ever expanding array of personal devices. User generated content is stored and managed by expansive systems providing interactive services with the stored information. The ever expanding amount of information generated by systems and users are processed by analysis systems to produce patterns, predictions, etc. Analysis results are utilized by other systems relying on the results to generate reports, evaluate user performance, determine recommendations, etc.
External tools expand longevity of legacy solutions. Integrated tools can enable an existing application to provide new functionality. An existing solution lacking analysis functionality can add analysis features through integrated tools. However, most third party tool solutions are custom developed and lack flexibility. Most legacy applications rarely provide standardized interfaces to integrate external tools. Vendors develop custom solutions to integrate external tools for inflexible legacy applications at great cost to a customer. Custom solutions are rarely portable or upgradeable. In addition, a typical vendor developing external tools spends resources to maintain in house legacy knowledge base. Legacy knowledge bases depreciate at alarming speed with each new product cycle and change in the technology.